Musashi Goda
|status = Alive |race = Human |age = 15 |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |esper = No |manga = Chapter 4 |anime = Episode 2 |school = Salt Middle School |club = Body Improvement Club (President) |seiyu = Toshihiko Seki |english va = Patrick Seitz}} Musashi Goda (郷田武蕨, Gōda Musashi) is a student of Salt Middle School and the Body Improvement Club's President. Appearance Musashi is a very tall, powerful and muscular teen, which makes him look a lot older than he actually is. Musashi Goda.png|Full view of Musashi Personality Musashi has a strong sense of justice but strongly disagrees with senseless violence as seen when he refused to assist Onigawara in beating up Teruki Hanazawa. However, it's shown that he has also had a kind heart, where he openly welcomed Mob into the Body Improvement Club. He also gave the former Telepathy Club refuge in their old room, since they only needed it to store their exercise equipment. History Musashi grew up on a family farm. Plot Springs of Youth Arc In his first appearance, Musashi welcomes Mob to the Body Improvement Club with open arms. Teruki Hanazawa Arc After Mob is kidnapped, he and the rest of the Body Improvement Club attempt to rescue Mob from students from Black Vinegar Mid. However, after effortlessly defeating most their students, he is later defeated by Teruki Hanazawa. Big Cleanup Arc After being framed by Kamuro and Ritsu, Goda tried to cheer up Onigawara. Separate Ways Arc Much later in the series, he takes Mob and other members of both the Body Improvement Club and the Telepathy Club to celebrate birthdays. This celebration and Reigen telling Mob that his friends aren't real and are only using him is ultimately what causes the eventual disconnect that occurs between Mob and Reigen. World Domination Arc He places 1st in the track race. He later fights Shibata alongside Onigawara and the Body Improvement Club, only able to put up a real fight when Dimple possessed him. After Shibata got up again, Dimple is unable to possess him again due to the strain on his body and he is saved by Mob. Powers & Abilities Musashi isn't very clever book-wise, as seen by his shocking mediocre mid-term exam results. However, he possesses incredible physical strength, durability and endurance from countless months of dedicated fitness and muscle training as part of the Body Improvement Club. Musashi was capable of withstanding attacks from Espers such as Teruki and Shibata. After possessing him to combat Shibata, Dimple noted that Musashi's naturally built muscles held a lot of power allowing Dimple to overwhelm Shibata. Relationships Mob Like the rest of the club, Goda has a decent friendship with Mob. He is willing to go to war with a school when Mob is kidnapped. Goda also shows some respect towards Mob when he is able to keep up with them. Tenga Onigawara Despite the fact Onigawara manipulated him into going to war with another school, Goba gets along with Onigawara. When Onigawara was framed as a pervert, Goba comforts him and soon made him a member of the Body Improvement club. Teruki Hanazawa Originally, Goba was reluctant to fight Teru due to the difference in their physiques, but was over whelmed by the latter's psychic powers and assumed it was muscle power. Quotes "I don't know what you have against him... But he isn't a man you can just step on... Right, Kageyama? Someone like you... I'm not gonna give him up! We are training buddies! You've always been working so hard! How many times did you collapse due to anaemia or injuries? Yet you always stood up and kept going. It didn't matter if you're not athletic. It's the process of your growth... You showed us how much you struggled. You gave us courage. And that... isn't something that someone can crush that easily! Attacking someone weaker than you... That's why I won't hand over Kageyama to you!" Musashi defending Shigeo from Shibata. References it:Musashi Goda Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Body Improvement Club Members